


15 Sharon/Brenda one word prompts

by raydorfan13



Category: The Closer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydorfan13/pseuds/raydorfan13
Summary: 15 short one-word prompt series. None are necessarily connected, and they all stand alone. Brenda/Sharon mostly.
Relationships: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	15 Sharon/Brenda one word prompts

**Bullet**

Sharon saw the bullet leave the barrel of the gun, but before she could do anything, Brenda was already on the ground, blood pooling beneath her. She ignored the returning fire from the rest of the squad and dove to the ground next to Brenda. She pulled off her blazer and used it to cover the wound. “Brenda! Brenda!”

The Chief lurched in pain as Sharon pressed harder on her abdomen. “It’s ok Shar—I can’t—” Brenda coughed and sprayed some blood on the Captain’s arms.

“Shh, Brenda Leigh don’t talk,” Sharon turned and yelled for someone to call an ambulance, but there was so much commotion she didn’t know if anyone heard her.

“I love you, Sharon Raydor.” Brenda was starting to fade and the words hard to understand. There was nothing Sharon could do about it but push Brenda’s hair out of her face and run her fingers through it, trying to comfort her.

“You don’t get to leave me like this, Brenda. I will never forgive you.”

“Guess I’ll—” She coughed again and grunted in pain, “Just have to haunt you.”

“Open your eyes!” Sharon shook Brenda and her eyes popped open.

“Tell me, please,” the words barely above a whisper. 

“I love you, Brenda Leigh Johnson. I love you so, so much.”

**Lesson**

Sharon had Brenda pinned to the ground of the living room, tickling her until she couldn’t breathe. She stopped just for a moment, “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Not to grab your beautiful, wonderful, perfect ass in public?” Brenda questioned, with a wide grin on her face.

Sharon just nodded and raised an eyebrow.

“If having you on top of me, puttin’ your hands everywhere is my punishment, then, no ma’am I have not learned my lesson,” she finished with a laugh and grabbed Sharon’s ass for good measure.

The punishment continued and the lesson was most definitely not learned that night because the tickle session quickly became a heated make out session. Both of them forgetting about the previous argument.

**Wind**

Laying in the hammock in the backyard with Sharon cuddled up to her was just about the most perfect way Brenda could’ve imagined spending this evening. They laid there in silence, just relishing in each other’s company and the comfort they drew from each other. When the wind picked up a bit, Sharon shivered, and Brenda pulled her even closer. “Ready to go in?”

“Only if you’re takin’ me to bed,” she smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Sharon’s head.

“Only if you will keep holding me,” Sharon whispered.

**Resurface**

Sharon dove into the pool, and when she resurfaced Brenda’s breath caught in her throat. Never had she seen the Captain look more beautiful than in that moment. It was right then that Brenda knew she was going to marry this woman.

**Winter**

She hated winter. It wasn’t that she disliked the cold, she just hated the season in general. Everything seemed darker, more dangerous, and lonelier than it did the rest of the year. She didn’t know why. It was just something that she felt deep within herself. Bad things happened to her in the winter. Brenda wondered what would happen this year.

**Cruelty**

It was one thing to hear about the cruelty of the world from someone else, but it was a whole other the watch it firsthand and have absolutely no power to stop it. This particular cruel action was a little girl getting pushed over on the playground by a group of mean girls. Brenda wanted to get up off the bench and go tell them to get lost, but she didn’t. It wasn’t her place. Their parents would hopefully step in soon.

Instead, her job was to keep interviewing people in the park to try to find a witness or some sort of lead in her latest case. A little girl, probably the same age as the little brats she was eyeing had gone missing. Just one more cruel thing she had to deal with. Hopefully, this would be an injustice she could set right before it was too late.

**Happiest**

Moments like these, where they laid on the couch together, holding each other as if there was no tomorrow were some of Brenda’s happiest moments. Outside of their little bubble, the world was chaos, but inside, in each other’s arms, it was comforting and calm. They just laid there, helping each other without doing a thing. She had never had this before with anyone. Somehow, Sharon Raydor was the one person who could make Brenda the happiest woman on earth simply by being there.

**Stalked**

Walking down the sidewalk, driving in her car, sitting in her living room, standing in the middle of a crime scene. It didn’t matter where she was, Brenda couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She might even categorize it as being stalked. No one had made contact with her. No one had jumped out and surprised her. It was just a feeling. A deep down, gut wrenching feeling. She hoped they would make their presence known sooner rather than later because she was tired of that tingling, hair on edge feeling.

**Wednesday**

“Shar, do you know where the paper from Wednesday went?”

Sharon finished pouring her coffee and turned around. “I threw it away,” she shrugged.

“What!? Why!” Brenda ran to the trash can and started digging around.

Sharon watched with some amusement before placing her hand on the other woman’s shoulder to make her stop. “I threw it away two days ago, Brenda. Why do you need Wednesday’s paper?”

Brenda huffed and moved to the sink to wash her hands. She washed them for longer than was necessary, trying to formulate her words in a way that Sharon wouldn’t laugh at her for.

“Brenda?” Sharon now sounded concerned and Brenda knew she had been quiet for too long.

Their agreement about honesty really was a pain in the ass sometimes. “You were in it. Your picture, I mean…I just wanted to save it,” she said quietly. It was something she did now that she wasn’t with Major Crimes. Brenda liked to cut out the articles that mentioned them, or Sharon specifically. Especially the ones that had a picture of Sharon. Of course, this was a private hobby. She didn’t do anything with them other than put them in a box that she hid on her side of the closet.

Sharon didn’t laugh. She just moved closer to the blonde. “To add to your collection?”

Brenda turned so quick she almost hurt her own neck. “You—you know?”

“Oh honey, yes I know. I don’t understand, but I figured one day when you were ready, you would tell me.” Sharon reached out and put her arms around Brenda’s neck, pulling her in close. “I cut out the article, it’s in my desk. I saved it for you.” she whispered against her ear before letting out a small laugh.

“You little sneak!” Brenda said, but she wasn’t mad, not really.

**Cavity**

Sharon watched as Brenda devoured yet another piece of candy. It was late and they were stuck at the office, trying to solve a murder. Well, Brenda was trying to solve a murder and Sharon was shadowing her during the audit. Sharon knew she was the reason Brenda was eating another piece of candy. Brenda used food to control her emotions, candy mostly, but definitely the way to this woman’s heart was food. There were two things she didn’t understand about this woman though. How the hell she still managed to look the way she did with all the sugar and calories she ate? And how she didn’t have a cavity from all the damn sugar and chocolate?

Brenda finished up her candy bar, took a deep breath and looked up at the Captain who was watching her with such interest it almost made her blush.

“Feeling better?” Sharon asked quietly.

“Much.”

**Engaged**

Sharon came home, looked around for the closest available thing, which just happened to be a throw pillow. She picked it up and threw it across the room. She was mad, she was sick, she was just plain upset. She had no right to be, she really did know that. Brenda was running away from her. The Chief was confused and upset, and because of that she was running in the opposite direction—right into the arms of _oh so very special agent Fritz fucking Howard_. Now they were engaged! What the hell!?

Sharon walked into the kitchen, bypassing the wine and going straight for the whiskey. She needed something to calm her down. Two drinks later, she looked at her phone. Brenda still hadn’t called her back or texted her back. It had been three weeks since they had spoken, three weeks since they had kissed.

Brenda had called it quits with Fritz a few months ago. When that happened, things quickly progressed between Brenda and Sharon, but the minute they began to question and try to put a label on what it was, Brenda ran like a scared animal. She didn’t even try to talk about it or say give me time to think. She just went right back to Fritz.

Sharon had to find out they were engaged from Provenza when she rounded a corner, seeing Brenda and Fritz walk away hand in hand. She wanted to throw up. She had excused herself and rushed into the ladies’ room across the hall. When she had reemerged, still feeling completely out of sorts, Provenza was gone and she hadn’t needed to make an excuse.

She felt used. No one could make an excuse for that. Not even Brenda.

**Saint**

It had been 48 hours since Brenda had been home, since she had felt Sharon’s arms around her. It showed. Her squad was giving her a wide berth and shooting her concerned glances. They all knew these types of cases got under her skin more than others, and they knew that’s the reason she was pushing so hard. They also knew it was more than that now. She liked to go home early now. She didn’t push overtime issues with Pope much anymore. Brenda had changed a lot since her and Sharon started dating, and even more when they moved in together.

About 20 minutes ago, Brenda had slammed her office door and closed the blinds. She needed a minute away from the stares and questions. When a knock came at her door, she immediately groaned. They knew she needed some alone time. But the door opened without her reply, and she spun around in her chair ready to lose her shit on the intruder until she saw who it was.

“Sharon,” she breathed more than said. Immediately, she was on her feet, meeting the other woman halfway. They instantly embraced.

“Oh Brenda Leigh, why didn’t you call me?” Sharon whispered in her ear.

Brenda just shrugged and tucked in more to Sharon’s arms. “Who called you?” She had been betrayed by someone on her team, but she couldn’t really hold it against them.

Sharon chuckled and kissed the Chief’s forehead. “I can’t reveal my sources.”

Brenda just nodded. She didn’t really care anyway. She was just so delighted Sharon was here.

“I brought you some cake.”

“Sharon Raydor, you are a saint.”

**Sinner**

The day she made the decision to cheat on Fritz was the day before her wedding was supposed to happen. She hadn’t planned it, but she had fully participated. She had sinned with the scandalously beautiful, talented, and decadent Sharon Raydor. She hadn’t married Fritz the next day. Instead, she had dove headfirst into a whole different kind of sin. The kind of sin that made her skin tingle when Sharon’s arm wrapped around her. Sin that pushed her to be better not because she was asked to, but because Sharon made her want to be a better person. Sin that tasted and satisfied better than any Ding Dong or HoHo she had ever had.

As Brenda laid her head on Sharon’s chest, just to listen to her heartbeat slowly come down to normal again, she thought to herself she could live with being a sinner.

**Book**

Sharon walked into her office one morning, to find a neatly wrapped, pink package sitting on her desk. She cautiously moved forward and closely inspected said package. On top, was a card with just her name written on it in very unexpected handwriting. Carefully, she pulled the card off and read the words:

_A lesson I learned from this book a long time ago: What’s right isn’t always what’s accepted. B_

Opening the box, Sharon found the book Brenda had mentioned at dinner the other night. Sharon had said she had never read it. Now two days later, Brenda had gifted it to her. She picked it up running her hand over the well-worn red leather cover of _The Witch of Blackbird Pond._ Had Brenda kept the book she read in her early teenage years and now given that very same copy to Sharon? It was a very unlike Brenda thing to do, but Sharon couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

**Flag**

(No exact perspective given on this one. Could fit either of them really.)

She was fine. She could do this. She had made it through the whole service without losing it. She had ridden from the church to the grave site and been fine. She had gotten out of the car and walked without assistance to the place where her girlfriend’s body would rest for all of eternity. She could do this. She was fine…until she saw the flag draped over the coffin. Then, she was most definitely not fine.


End file.
